


Such an old mustache

by Crowgirl, Kivrin



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [34]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin
Summary: 'You never made a single bad decision when you were twenty?'





	Such an old mustache

Sidney grabs for the photograph but Geordie twitches it out of his reach. "Didn't know you went in for amateur theatricals," he says, moving closer to the study window. 

‘I didn't. Give that back.’

‘So this was on purpose? Voluntary? You didn't... lose a bet? Or fall on your face while they were mowing the green?’

"It's not that bad, is it?"

‘Oh, no. It's worse. Sidney, lad, it's so much worse.’

Sidney stands back and crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow at Geordie. 'And what? You never made a single bad decision when you were twenty?'

Geordie eyes the photograph again and can't keep himself from snorting. 'Not like this, no.' Since he's fairly sure all his family photos went in the house fire before the war and what few remain are with his brother Norman he hasn't spoken to for twenty years, the odds of Sidney finding out this is a lie are small enough for him to be comfortable with it.

‘What were you thinking?’ Geordie shakes his head. ‘And how long did it take you to grow that monstrosity?’

‘I wanted to see if I could,’ Sidney says. ‘I thought it might make me look... older.’

‘A whole term, it must have been.’

‘...and Christmas vac,’ Sidney admits.

'And Jennifer said...?' Geordie queries, sliding the photograph back into the book and passing it back to Sidney.

'...she laughed herself silly.'

**Author's Note:**

> [This photograph demanded _some_ kind of fictional explanation.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AYSaGhJLNNDhgsQh2afE8AvmQBc9-F90aUw9Ib0qULYnHW7u_24SPJU/) There can't possibly be a good one in real life!
> 
> The title is from Longfellow's _[The Children's Hour](https://www.poetrysoup.com/famous/poem/the_childrens_hour_193)_.


End file.
